


Studies in anger management

by Kaellig



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anger Management, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Gen, Nightmares, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Новообретённая отрешённость Гарри Харта вызывает у Мерлина куда более сильное бешенство, чем Ланселот, Галахад и остальные агенты вместе взятые.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studies in anger management

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Весеннюю Разминку 2015

Иногда ему кажется, что его терпение на исходе. Что вот сейчас он всё-таки не выдержит — сорвётся и наорёт, или наложит откровенно издевательское взыскание за почти невинную шалость, или просто пристрелит кого-нибудь. Например, новоиспечённого Галахада — за мальчишеское нахальство, самоуверенную небрежность, граничащую с безалаберностью, и полную неспособность понять уже наконец, что здесь никому ничего не надо доказывать. (Впрочем, называть Гэри кодовым именем всё равно слишком тяжело и непривычно, и Мерлин, избегая этого, изощряется в изобретении всевозможных прозвищ для него. Гэри, кажется, прекрасно всё понимает и никогда не обижается.) Или же Ланселот — за чрезмерную дотошность при выполнении заданий и отсутствие гибкости, необходимой для того, чтобы понимать, когда инструкций следует придерживаться неукоснительно, а когда их лучше всего было бы нарушить. (Каждый раз, давая ей задание, Мерлин боится, что она, безупречно следуя правилам, просто погибнет, не распознав своевременно его ошибку. Но то ли выстраиваемые им операции не так плохи, то ли правила играют Ланселот на руку; так или иначе, она быстро становится самым результативным из агентов Кингсмэн — _его_ агентов, хоть Мерлин и отказывается официально принять статус Артура.)

Он чувствует себя не то отцом-одиночкой многодетной семьи, не то воспитателем детского сада, штат которого был значительно сокращён из-за урезания бюджета. У него не сильно прибавилось ответственности и почти не изменились обязанности, он продолжает делать всё то же, что и будучи координатором или инструктором. Просто теперь никто не даёт ему советов, никто не делится своим мнение, не указывает на ошибки и слабые места его планов. (Неисчерпаемый сарказм мистера Анвина Мерлин в расчёт не берёт; он уже успел для себя уяснить, что у бывшего подопечного Гарри Харта уважение проявляется именно так.) Каждое решение является теперь всецело его собственным — как и последствия этих решений. И именно к этому Мерлин оказывается не готов. 

Его авторитет в Кингсмэн неоспорим — Мерлин никогда прежде не осознавал, насколько велико уважение, которое испытывают к нему остальные агенты, пока не стал их (временным, убеждает он себя) руководителем.

Единственный человек, не считающий его непогрешимым и способный дать дельный совет, мягко, но бескомпромиссно отвергает любые попытки Мерлина обратиться к нему за помощью, и его Мерлину тоже хочется иногда придушить. Новообретённая отрешённость Гарри Харта, которой тот обзавёлся, выйдя в отставку, вызывает у Мерлина куда более сильное бешенство, чем Ланселот, Галахад и остальные агенты вместе взятые. В те же моменты, когда Мерлину удаётся справиться с раздражением, его охватывает беспокойство: этот новый Гарри Харт, проводящий каждый день по несколько часов за медитациями, дыхательной гимнастикой, йогой и прочими столь же увлекательными занятиями, совершенно не похож на того Гарри, каким его знал Мерлин. Да, конечно, ему всегда была свойственна спокойная мягкость, но это было совсем другое. Прежний Гарри Харт не пожимал бы плечами на рассказы Мерлина о проблемах, с которыми сталкивалась их организация, и не отвечал бы с безмятежной улыбкой, что его это совершенно не касается. Если бы Мерлин знал его хуже, он бы решил, что Гарри за что-то обижен на Кингсмэн. Впрочем, он уже не уверен, что всё ещё его знает.

Тем не менее это не мешает им по старой привычке встречаться каждую неделю в одном из закрытых лондонских клубов (только крепкие напитки и никаких развлечений; владелец принадлежал к семье потомственных агентов Кингсмэн, хоть сам никогда и не работал на организацию) и обсуждать актуальные новости за бутылкой скотча. Просто теперь Гарри больше слушает, нежели говорит сам, а в голосе Мерлина куда чаще прорываются недовольство и раздражение. Пьют они оба меньше, чем раньше: Мерлин и рад бы надраться до беспамятства, но его останавливает чувство долга; что останавливает Гарри, он не знает. 

Но всё это — нахальство Гэри Анвина, занудство Ланселот, слепая вера в него остальных агентов, перемены в Гарри, груз ответственности и постоянно растущее раздражение, эта необъятная бездна раздражения, которую Мерлин давно в себе подозревал, но никогда прежде не выпускал на волю, — всё это можно как-то контролировать. Что он контролировать не может, так это свои сны. Сны, в которых Гарри Харт — его старинный друг Гарри Харт, оплот современного рыцарства и адепт совершенно несовременного кодекса чести, снова и снова убивает ни в чём не повинных людей всеми известными ему способами. В этих снах всегда много крови — гораздо больше, чем в реальности. Гарри не просто сворачивает шеи, ломает позвоночники, вбивает в горло или в глаз детали своего табельного оружия — он голыми руками отрывает головы, выдавливает глаза, вырывает из грудных клеток ещё бьющиеся сердца и идёт по трупам, с ног до головы покрытый чужой кровью. Иногда Мерлину снится, что Гарри приходит в церковь с бензопилой, иногда — в полном доспехе и с двуручным мечом, как настоящий средневековый рыцарь, но чаще у него вовсе нет оружия, кроме этих ухоженных изящных рук истинного джентльмена.

Мерлин просыпается среди ночи от подступившей тошноты, открывает ноутбук и включает запись настоящих событий — чтобы напомнить себе, что всё было совершенно по-другому и на лице Гарри, пока он убивал, застыло выражение сосредоточенности, а не эта пугающая отрешённость из снов Мерлина.

*

— Мы окружены, — чуть слышно бормочет Гавейн, ведя головой по сторонам, и Мерлин раздражённо морщится: он и так всё видит через очки Гавейна, комментарии излишни.

— Покажи мне вертолётную площадку, — требует он, и Гавейн послушно поворачивается в нужную сторону.

— Без шансов.

Мерлин в который уже раз жалеет, что не встроил в очки шокер.

— Шансы есть всегда, — сухо замечает он.

— У воды заслон меньше. Мы могли бы попробовать...

— По воде вы далеко не уйдёте.

— Но этот вариант всяко лучше, чем испытывать судьбу и штурмовать вертолётную площадку, — возражает Гавейн, очень осторожно, чтобы любимый шеф ни в коем случае не решил, что его оценка ситуации ставится под сомнение.

Мерлин уже просчитал все опции в специально написанной им же самим программе и знает, что вариантов у отправленной на задание группы нет. Никаких. Они действительно окружены, их противник уже понял, что три человека в очках и костюмах стоят небольшой армии, и подготовился как следует. Им не дадут уйти. В лучшем случае выживет один, и это будет как раз при попытке прорыва к вертолёту. 

— Возвращайтесь к остальным, — роняет Мерлин и выключает микрофон.

У него подрагивают пальцы, пульс учащён, и если бы сейчас рядом был Гарри, Мерлин честно признался бы, что ему как никогда страшно. Он ещё ни разу не терял агентов с тех пор, как принял неофициальное командование Кингсмэн, и сейчас ему кажется, что все его страхи сбылись разом. 

Он не знает, как спасти Гавейна, Галахада и Ланселот. Он слишком давно не был в поле, но даже тогда всегда работал в паре с Галахадом — с настоящим Галахадом, Гарри, чёрт его подери, Хартом, на которого привык полагаться больше, чем на руководство. 

Он берёт со стола кружку с давно остывшим чаем, делает большой глоток, клацая зубами по керамическому краю, и снова недовольно морщится.

— Мерлин, — раздаётся в наушниках голос того Галахада, которым он вынужден теперь довольствоваться. — Прорыв к вертолётам — это самоубийство.

Это действительно самоубийство, но Мерлин не может сказать этого Гэри.

— Мистер «я всё знаю лучше всех», — сдержанно говорит он вместо этого, — по возвращении на Сэвил-роу вы можете вынести на обсуждение Круглого стола вопрос о назначении вас Артуром. Пока же извольте выполнять приказы.

— Мерлин, мы все хорошо плаваем. Мы сможем проплыть достаточно далеко, прежде чем выдохнемся, и ночью нас будет крайне сложно увидеть в тёмной воде. 

— Вы не учитываете температуру воды и воздуха. И того, что у противника есть вертолёты, с которых вас как раз легко будет заметить.

Гэри матерится и снимает очки.

— Это наш единственный шанс.

Гавейн неуверенно смотрит на упрямо поджавшую губы Ланселот и, помедлив, тоже снимает очки.

Мерлин больше не может видеть её, но всё ещё верит, что она последует его приказу, как делала всегда. Если расчёты программы верны, у неё больше всего шансов выжить при прорыве к вертолёту — потому что она быстрее своих партнёров и потому что они будут прикрывать её, как женщину и как лучшего пилота.

Ланселот не снимает очки, но Мерлину хорошо слышно, когда она решительно произносит:

— Сейчас или никогда.

Мерлин выдыхает сквозь зубы и закрывает лицо ладонями. 

Он не покидает своего места, в отчаянной надежде дожидаясь, когда его агенты выйдут на связь — или когда истекут все мыслимые сроки ожидания. Динамики оживают через два часа, и когда Мерлин слышит голос Ланселот, у него вырывается вздох облегчения — пожалуй, слишком громкий, потому что Ланселот, коротко отчитавшись («нам удалось уйти, сэр, я и Галахад целы, Гавейн тяжело ранен»), затем добавляет уже совсем другим тоном, более мягко, _лично_ :

— Мерлин, вы ни в чём не виноваты. Просто расчёты иногда уступают перед интуицией.

Мерлин фыркает: на долю мгновения ему кажется, что это говорит Гарри.

После их возвращения на базу он устраивает троице суровый разнос. Мерлин знает, что неправ, знает, что они совершили невозможное и выжили там, где выжить было нельзя, но просто ничего не может с собой поделать. Страх за них и чувство вины, уже заранее поселившееся где-то под рёбрами, подтачивают внутренние барьеры, и всё его столь долго сдерживаемое раздражение выплёскивается наружу. Впервые за всё время работы координатором Мерлин повышает голос, откровенно срываясь на подчинённых.

Этой ночью ему снится Гарри Харт с огромной секирой, кромсающий несчастную паству уже осточертевшей Мерлину церкви, вот только в этот раз он наблюдает не со стороны, а изнутри. Мерлин смотрит в глаза вскинувшего над его головой топор Гарри и видит в них собственное отражение: чёрную рубашку и белый воротничок. Мерлин мрачно усмехается сквозь сон, а затем топор обрушивается на него, рассекая пополам, от макушки до паха, и Мерлин видит себя одновременно с двух сторон — две отдельные половинки себя, белеющие срезы костей, фонтанчики крови, вываливающиеся наружу органы, разрезанную на две неровные части синеватую змею кишечника. Гарри переступает через него, и лицо его совершенно безмятежно.

*

В следующую их встречу с Гарри Мерлин всё-таки напивается. Взгляд Гарри остаётся по-прежнему спокойным и отрешённым, словно ему совершенно без разницы, разговаривать с почти трезвым собеседником или с пьяным, и это добивает Мерлина.

— Я позавчера едва не угробил трёх агентов. В их числе, между прочим, и твой протеже. Или его судьба волнует тебя так же мало, как и всё, что связано с Кингсмэн? Если тебя вообще хоть что-то ещё волнует в этом бренном мире, в чём я уже начинаю сомневаться!

— Меня волнует судьба и мистера Анвина, и Кингсмэн, — ровно отвечает Гарри, — но я ничем не могу помочь — ни им, ни тебе лично.

— Если бы ты был там, ты бы сразу принял правильное решение, — возражает Мерлин, ещё сильнее закипая от его непоколебимого спокойствия. 

— Ты не можешь этого знать.

— Могу! И знаю!

— Нет, не можешь, — неожиданно жёстко перебивает его Гарри. — Никто больше не может, я сам не знаю, как поведу себя теперь в той или иной ситуации. Ты же видел всё сам, Мерлин. Я вышел из-под контроля.

Мерлин замирает, мгновенно трезвея. Гарри никогда, ни разу не заговаривал о том, что случилось в злополучной церкви, или о том, что чувствовал после этого. Едва встав с больничной койки, он уехал в неизвестном направлении (Мерлину стоило немалых трудов проследить его путь до Конго), а через три месяца вернулся уже просветлённым и неестественно спокойным. Расспрашивать его сразу показалось Мерлину гиблым делом, и он просто предпочёл оставить всё в прошлом.

Гарри, очевидно, оставить ничего не смог или же не захотел.

— Гарри, — осторожно произносит Мерлин, тщательно подбирая слова, — в произошедшем не было твоей вины. Сим-карты Валентайна...

— Я знаю. Я говорю не о случившемся в церкви — все эти бессмысленные смерти чудовищны, но я не несу за них ответственности, и меня не нужно в этом убеждать.

— Тогда о чём ты? — Мерлин непонимающе хмурится.

— Воздействие, которому я подвергся, нарушило мои внутренние механизмы управления гневом. Я больше не могу себя контролировать. Это тоже не моя вина, но ты, как руководитель Кингсмэн, должен понимать, что меня нельзя не только выпускать в поле, но и вообще держать в непосредственной близости от оперативников и связанного с их работой насилия. Именно поэтому я не желаю ничего знать об операциях Кингсмэн — я боюсь, что даже просто рассказы о них способны послужить триггером.

— Гарри, но это звучит как полная чушь, — не выдерживает Мерлин. — Воздействию подверглись сотни миллионов человек — население всех мало-мальски крупных городов, где нашлась хотя бы одна сим-карта Валентайна. Но ни у кого не наблюдается неконтролируемых вспышек гнева или чего-либо в этом роде.

— Смею надеяться, что кроме меня никто из попавших под воздействие поля не убил при этом сорок с лишним человек, — мягко напоминает Гарри.

— С тех прошло уже больше года, и я ни разу не замечал за тобой хотя бы слабого раздражения. — Мерлин понимает вдруг, что почти завидует. Ему самому очень не хватает этой вот безмятежности.

— Да что ты вообще знаешь, — вдруг огрызается Гарри, резко становясь прежним собой, и от неожиданности у Мерлина вылетает из головы предмет их разговора. Правда, всего на доли секунды, прежде чем Гарри напоминает о нём: — Первым, что я почувствовал, очнувшись в госпитале, была злость. Господи, как зол я был! Меня злило всё — и слишком яркий свет, и чрезмерная заботливость медсестёр, и — больше всего — собственная беспомощность. Я бы точно кого-нибудь убил, если бы не был так слаб, поэтому я постарался взять себя в руки, но стоит мне отвлечься или забыться — и я сразу теряю контроль над собой. Ты даже не представляешь, какими усилиями мне это даётся! Но продолжаешь лезть не в своё дело. Твою мать, Мерлин, почему ты никогда не можешь просто принять что-то и успокоиться?! Нет, тебе обязательно нужно грызть себя и окружающих, не позволяя ни о чём забыть, не позволяя расслабиться и отпустить!

К концу фразы Гарри уже почти кричит, но это удивительным образом не убеждает Мерлина в его словах. Тот чуть склоняет голову набок и сдержанно интересуется:

— Окей, в чём ещё я виноват? Уверен, за годы нашей совместной работы претензий должно было накопиться немало, но ты со свойственной тебе вежливостью предпочитал молчать и держать всё в себе. Удивительно ли, что в какой-то момент твой хвалёный самоконтроль дал сбой, не выдержав растущей из года в год нагрузки?

— Ты-то, конечно, самоконтролем себя не утруждал никогда, только и делаешь, что ноешь и жалуешься, — со злой издёвкой замечает Гарри, и Мерлину почему-то становится противно.

— Иди к чёрту, Гарри. В отличие от тебя, я пытаюсь не забывать о том, что кроме меня на свете есть и другие люди. 

Он поднимается и уходит, оставив Гарри почти пустую бутылку скотча.

В этот раз во сне он перехватывает руку Гарри с армейским ножом, резким ударом об колено ломает ему предплечье (кость прорывает кожу, но Гарри не издаёт ни звука, будто не чувствуя боли), а затем долго и усердно бьёт его головой о каменный пол церкви, пока череп не раскалывается, брызнув кровью и мозговым веществом.

*

Когда-то давно, когда они оба были чуть моложе, чуть идеалистичнее и чуть амбициознее, они обсуждали возможность для кого-то из них стать однажды Артуром. Мерлин пламенно доказывал, что это место обязательно достанется Гарри как самому лучшему и самому достойному из них. Гарри, в свою очередь, мягко улыбался и объяснял, что только Мерлин хватит терпения и обстоятельности, чтобы управлять махиной Кингсмэн. 

Мерлин ещё тогда знал, что Гарри неправ; теперь же он убедился в этом на практике. Как и в том, что им позарез необходим сам Гарри.

— Сэр, можно?

Ланселот заглядывает в приоткрывшуюся дверь. Вид у неё крайне решительный, и Мерлин понимает, что она не примет отрицательного ответа.

Он кивает. Ланселот проходит в кабинет, привычно замирает в паре шагов от него, но затем, сознательно нарушая принятый этикет, садится в пустующее кресло. Мерлину становится интересно.

— Сэр, я хочу поговорить с вами о том, что случилось на прошлой неделе.

Мерлин вздыхает, достаёт из ящика стола сигареты, зажигалку и пепельницу и закуривает.

— Давайте без церемоний, Роксана. 

— Хорошо, — легко соглашается она. — Ваша проблема в том, что вы никак не можете принять на себя ответственность. Вы отдаёте указания с позиции координатора, а не руководителя Кингсмэн — так, словно в любой момент ждёте, что их кто-то оспорит. Кто-то, кто имеет на это право. Но такого человека больше нет, Мерлин, — очень мягко говорит она, снова напоминая невольно Гарри. — У нас есть только вы. Артур мёртв, Гарри очевидно не собирается возвращаться — да, я в курсе, что он жив, все уже в курсе. У моего дяди нет способности к принятию решений за других и требуемой уверенности, а всем остальным просто не хватает опыта. 

— Я не могу быть Артуром, Роксана, — устало говорит Мерлин, затягиваясь и чуть прищуриваясь, чтобы защитить глаза от дыма. — Мне тоже не хватает для этого уверенности.

— Нет, — возражает Ланселот, — вы просто никак не можете перестать ждать возвращения Гарри. И вы не будете уверены в себе, пока не перестанете его ждать.

Она забирает у него сигарету, тушит в пепельнице и смотрит прямо в глаза, сочувственно и понимающе: 

— Вы нужны нам, Мерлин. А мы нужны вам.

Мерлин провожает её чуть растерянным взглядом. Когда-нибудь, неожиданно понимает он, во главе Кингсмэн впервые окажется женщина. Пока же им придётся довольствоваться тем, что есть.

Гавейн по-прежнему находится в крайне тяжёлом состоянии — невозможность сразу оказать помощь и переохлаждение только усугубили и без того крайне неприятное ранение. Как знает Мерлин, Галахад и Ланселот тащили его до базы на руках, и с тех пор он лишь несколько раз приходил в сознание. Мерлин проводит у его постели часа полтора; мысли довольно быстро перетекают от раненого агента к другим заботам. Здесь, в тишине палаты, его ничего не отвлекает, и непривычное чувство покоя поразительным образом прочищает сознание.

Он собирает заседание Круглого стола, впервые садится в кресло Артура и предлагает каждому из агентов представить своих кандидатов на освободившееся место Мерлина. Он ловит взгляд Ланселот, и она одобрительно улыбается уголками губ.

Вечером он приходит в клуб и почти без удивления видит Гарри за их обычным столом. Гарри вновь отрешён, но Мерлин (он решает сохранить за собой этот позывной, пока не будет выбран его преемник) уже не позволяет себе обманываться. 

— Тебе не приходило в голову, что твоя проблема с самоконтролем существует исключительно в твоём воображении? — замечает он, садясь на своё место и сразу же наполняя стакан. Даже в старые времена они никогда не приступали к истинной теме разговора, не обсудив сначала погоду, актуальные события на политической арене и в мире, а также последний матч «Арсенала», преданным болельщиком которого был Мерлин. Но сейчас Мерлин не желает соблюдать никаких правил.

— Тебе, конечно же, виднее, — равнодушно кивает Гарри, делая глоток виски. 

Бутылка пуста уже на треть, и Мерлину становится интересно, как давно Гарри ждал его здесь, — в том, что Гарри именно ждал, Мерлин почему-то не сомневается.

— Валентайн использовал тебя, чтобы опробовать свою технологию, и ты ничего не смог ему противопоставить, — терпеливо говорит он. — И даже выжил ты не потому, что такой герой, а потому что Валентайн промахнулся, а его помощники слишком в него верили, чтобы проверить, мёртв ли ты. — Гарри молчит, и Мерлин не знает, то ли тот слушает и соглашается, то ли старательно игнорирует. — Разумеется, ты злился, когда пришёл в себя. На эту злость наложилась беспомощность, вполне естественная для того, кто был ранен и пролежал полтора месяца в коме с черепно-мозговой травмой. Нарушение контроля над эмоциями при черепно-мозговых травмах тоже вполне нормально — задета центральная нервная система, чего ты хотел. А дальше вместо того, чтобы восстанавливаться как нормальный человек, ты ударился во все тяжкие и начал усмирять свой гнев, который вовсе никогда не нуждался в усмирении. 

— Я смотрю, ты заделался теперь психологом, — медленно замечает Гарри и снова отпивает виски.

Мерлину хочется рассмеяться, но он лишь хмыкает и качает головой. 

— Я нашёл для тебя отличный подарок. Прощальный, так сказать, — я вспомнил вдруг, что мы не устраивали отвальную, когда ты уходил из Кингсмэн. 

Гарри вежливо улыбается:

— Не стоило беспокойства.

— Мне захотелось, — настаивает Мерлин и протягивает номерок: — Внутрь меня с ним не пустили, так что заберёшь у охраны, когда будешь уходить, они знают.

Гарри берёт номерок и озадаченно хмурится.

— У него нет гена агрессии, так что, в отличие от меня, он даже не будет огрызаться, — роняет Мерлин напоследок и уходит. Его стакан остаётся стоять так и не тронутым.

Как и почти каждую ночь, ему вновь снится резня в церкви, возможно, в ещё более шокирующей вариации, чем обычно: на этот раз церковь полна детей, они тянут к Гари ручки, измазанные в крови, но тот отмахивается ярко-алым световым мечом, совершенно дико смотрящимся в сочетании с его безупречным костюмом, на котором даже в этом кровавом аду нет ни пятнышка. Мерлину немного скучно.

Утром ему сообщают, что Гавейн скончался, не приходя в сознание.

*

Искать кандидатов сразу на два освободившихся места Мерлину кажется нерациональным. По крайней мере, так он объясняет это на внеочередном собрании Круглого стола и повторяет это объяснение чуть позже, когда его, догнав в коридоре, переспрашивает Ланселот, испытующе глядя в глаза. Гораздо проще из десятка кандидатов выбирать одного, самого лучшего, чем двух, да ещё и решать потом, кому достанется какой позывной. Поэтому Мерлин останется Мерлином ещё ненадолго, а представленные агентами молодые люди будут готовиться к испытаниям на место Гавейна.

В его опустевшей палате Мерлин проводит весь вечер после похорон. Сначала он убеждает себя в том, что пытается вновь поймать то ощущение спокойствия, но затем понимает, что просто прячется от окружающего мира.

Прятаться долго ему не позволяют воспитание и гипертрофированное чувство долга, поэтому он всё же выходит и даже пытается вникнуть в насущные дела, но мысли разбегаются, и в итоге он уезжает домой, попросив Персиваля проконтролировать выполнение оставшихся несложных задач.

Он чувствует себя чудовищно уставшим.

Дом встречает его звонким лаем, цокотом маленьких коготков по паркету и побрякиванием серебряного медальона на ошейнике — щенок лабрадора, чистопородного золотистого ретривера с родословной едва ли не длиннее, чем у его хозяина, буквально бросается Мерлину под ноги. Мерлин бережно берёт его на руки и входит в гостиную.

— Я назвал его Джеймсом, — сообщает Гарри, и это не нуждается ни в каких комментариях, всё понятно и так.

Мерлин молча опускает щенка на пол у ног Гарри, проходит к бару, наливает себе двойную порцию скотча и выпивает в два больших глотка. Он совершенно не в настроении разговаривать с Гарри, но зато вполне в настроении пить. Гарри в последнее время отлично совмещал алкоголь с пропусканием речей Мерлина мимо ушей; почему бы Мерлину не попробовать то же и самому.

— Я слышал про Гавейна, — снова заговаривает Гарри. Щенок тыкается мордой ему в колено, Гарри затаскивает его к себе на колени, и тот сворачивается уютным сопящим клубочком. 

В другое время — хотя бы пару недель назад — Мерлин увидел бы дающий надежду знак в том, что Гарри навёл справки: значит, ему не всё равно, значит, он всё ещё следит за деятельностью организации, возможно, даже поддерживает с кем-то контакт.

Вместо ответа Мерлин снова наполняет свой стакан. 

— Ты не виноват в случившемся... Мерлин. — Гарри чуть заметно запинается перед его позывным, таким привычным, что давно заменил уже имя, и Мерлин мимолётно задумывается: хотел ли Гарри всё-таки назвать его по имени или же чуть не обратился к нему как к Артуру.

— Что тебе надо?

— Мне — ничего. А вот тебе явно требуется компания.

Гарри само терпение, и именно это заставляет уснувшее было внутри Мерлина раздражение всколыхнуться.

— Если мне потребуется компания, я сниму себе девочку, — огрызается он. — Хотя бы удовольствие получу.

— Фу, как грубо, — мягко укоряет Гарри. — Где твои джентльменские манеры?

— Собираешься меня им поучить?

Щенок беспокойно жмётся к Гарри, напуганный откровенно угрожающим тоном Мерлина, и Гарри успокаивающе треплет его между ушами.

— Агенты погибают, Мерлин. — Он спускает щенка на пол и встаёт. — И с этой мыслью тебе необходимо смириться, если ты собираешься быть Артуром.

Мерлин медленно допивает скотч, ставит стакан на место, неторопливо подходит к Гарри, а затем резко вбивает кулак ему в челюсть. Гарри Харт хорош, у него безупречная выучка, бесподобная реакция и отточенная пластика, но он не ждёт подвоха от своего старинного друга и потому пропускает удар. Мерлин даже жалеет, что на Гарри нет очков — те бы сейчас, должно быть, красиво пролетели через всю комнату. 

Насладиться моментом он не успевает. Гарри, быстро оправившись, коротко бьёт его в живот, дважды, почти без замаха, но у Мерлина перешибает дыхание и подкашиваются ноги. Он падает на колени, но тут же обхватывает Гарри за ноги и дёргает, роняя на пол. Гарри, кошкой извернувшись при падении, приземляется на руки, почти не глядя ударяет Мерлина ногой, попадая в бровь, сразу же отталкивается от пола и пружиной вскакивает. Мерлин тоже успевает встать, но Гарри, не давая ему обрести равновесие, проводит подсечку, затем перекатывает на живот и до хруста заламывает руку.

Наступает тишина. Мерлин сдавленно хрипит от боли, уткнувшись носом в ковёр, из рассечённой брови течёт кровь, заливая правый глаз, и на ковре тоже наверняка останется пятно. Гарри тяжело дышит, нависая над его плечом. В углу тихонько поскуливает малыш Джеймс.

— Успокоился? — негромко спрашивает Гарри. Мерлин с пару секунд молчит, всё ещё кипя от злости и просчитывая свои варианты, затем вдруг замирает, осознав кое-что, и обмякает.

— Да, — глухо бормочет он в ковёр, но Гарри слышит и отпускает его.

Мерлин поднимается с пола, промакивает тыльной стороной ладони бровь, недовольно шипит. Наливает виски и снова пьёт, но в этот раз делая лишь пару небольших глотков — просто чтобы заглушить боль. Смотрит на Гарри, ощупывает взглядом наливающийся синяк у него на челюсти, довольно хмыкает.

— Виски будешь? Либо могу предложить коньяк, — как ни в чём не бывало говорит он, и голос его звучит совершенно обыденно и спокойно.

— От виски не откажусь.

Мерлин протягивает ему стакан, уходит на кухню и приносит блюдечко с молоком для Джеймса.

— Если бы у тебя действительно были проблемы с самоконтролем, ты бы сначала набил мне как следует рожу, прежде чем обездвиживать, — говорит Мерлин. 

Гарри пожимает плечами. 

— Возможно. Так или иначе, я хочу вернуться.

— Вернуться?

Мерлину кажется, что он ослышался.

— В Кингсмэн. Попробоваться на место Гавейна либо, может быть, Мерлина.

Мерлин смотрит на него и честно пытается представить Гарри Харта в роли себя. Выходит очень неубедительно. Зато у него есть куда более подходящее место для Гарри, но об этом пока слишком рано говорить.

— Хорошо, — кивает он, — ты принят и допущен к подготовке. Первая стадия для тебя уже началась — забота о питомце.

Ладонь Гарри замирает на холке энергично лакающего молоко Джеймса.

— Ты же не предложишь мне затем выстрелить в собаку?

«Куда интереснее было бы предложить тебе выстрелить в меня», — думает Мерлин и качает головой.

— Я придумаю что-нибудь новенькое. Специально для тебя.

Вытащить меч из камня, например, чтобы перестал сомневаться в своём предназначении.

— Даже не сомневаюсь, — мягко улыбается Гарри словно в ответ на его мысли.

*

В эту ночь Мерлину снится, что церковь горит — вместе с изувеченными, иссечёнными, разорванными в куски телами всех сорока четырёх человек, убитых Гарри Хартом.

Он просыпается там же, где заснул, — в кресле в гостиной. На диване дремлет Гарри, щенок примостился у его груди. Мерлин невольно вспоминает их далёкие юные годы: он едва получил статус агента и позывной, которым страшно гордился, но к которому ещё не успел толком привыкнуть, а Гарри только начинал подготовку, и им ещё не положено было быть знакомым друг с другом, но что поделать, если их семьи близки между собой и сами они дружат с детства? Гарри вот точно так же засыпал у него на диване в обнимку со щенком, совершенно вымотанный после ночного марш-броска, и Мерлин почему-то совершенно не сомневался, что Гарри обязательно станет Галахадом, он же просто рождён для этого.

Сейчас Мерлин видит перед собой уже вовсе не Галахада, а Артура — умудрённого годами, но не потерявшего лучистую улыбку, таящуюся в уголках губ, и мягкое тепло взгляда. С таким Артуром, думает Мерлин, ему будет по-настоящему спокойно.


End file.
